Misfits and Criminals
by GodCan'tSaveTheQueen
Summary: What if someway, somehow the titans were the bad guys? How would they turn out? What are they hiding? How did they end up on the wrong side of the law? This is the story of how five teenagers came together to be the most unlikely heros
1. chapter 1

What if somehow, someway the titans were the bad guys? What if they had no powers? How would they turn out? What are they hiding? How did they end up on the wrong side of the law? The story of how five teenangers came together to be the most unlikely heros.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of the original characters mentioned

(AN): Nightshade is my OC. She will appear in most of my stories so get used to her. You may use her only if you give me credit for using hers. There will be ships and I'm not sure of all of them yet but expect Robrae. Anyway, on with the the story

Chapter One

The guard looked around nervously, gun shaking in his sweating hands. His heavy footfalls eoched along the dark corridors, each sound sending violent tremors throughout his body. Far away sirens wailed, bathing everything in red light, briefly lighting up the shadowed corners. Suddenly the escaped prisoner dropped onto his shoulders, flipping him over painfully into the wall. He grunted, sliding down, fumbling for his walkie. "Mayday! Mayday! I have found the prisoner. Send backup!" He growled gruffly, struggling upward. She ran down the hall, looking for an escape. _Where the hell is he?_

Guards stampeded past, and she ducked, pressing herself against the wall. She turned only to be met by gun fire. She ran towards them, kicking a guard in his armored chest, knocking him backward and stealing his gun. She shot the first line of guards in front of her and kicking the legs out from under him. She ripped the key pad scanner from out his arm and ran the opposite direction, flipping over guards and shooting anything in her path. " Hey! Drop the weapon and put your hands where I can see them!" A guard shouted, aiming his gun at her chest. She froze, holding up her hand. She smirked, looking up. "You're surrounded, Azarathian!" He growled, finger on the trigger. "That's where you're wrong," She deadpanned before jumping up, kicking off the gun and scrambling into the air system. Gunshots exploded below her, but she crawled on, hidden beneath the folds of her cloak. She pulled up her information, deleting and unlocking, opening up her file.

Rachel Arella Roth aka Raven

Half azarathian half unknown

Thief and murderer

Part of the criminal gang known as Titans

Wanted in 35 solar systems and 100 planets for murder, theft, and illegal trading of government possessions

She deleted all information in their data base, typing in the code. A door opened in front of her, and she jumped out, landing on top of the black van and slipping inside.

"Cy, you were supposed to pick me up an hour ago! It took you long enough! Where were you? I almost got caught again," She hissed, slipping out her grimy prison clothes and replacing them with her black armored unitard and cloak. The driver smiled, his one red eye sparkling in the night. "I did it to tease Blackwing. He went crazy when you were arrested. Sorry Rae. I just couldn't resist," He replied. Raven pulled off her mask, releasing her short purple hair and allowing Cyborg to see her frown and irritated amethyst eyes. She crossed her arms as Cyborg chuckled with a large grin. "Well I wouldn't have been captured if Beast didn't trip the alarm system," She snapped, turning to glare at the teen in the back seat. " Hey! It wasn't my fault," Beast whined in response.

"I am just happy that Friend Raven is okay," Starfire pipped up, leaning on the seat to hug her. She wore a dark purple skirt and a crop top with gauntlets on her wrists and long, knee-high boots. She had the same black padded armor although the two girls were opposites. Star's eyes were fully green, the result of an experiments on her. All they knew about Star was that she was an alien, like Raven and Nightshade, and that she was driven from her home planet and experimented on, giving her super strength and endurance. She was tall and beautiful with a radiant smile and a body most girls would die for. Her hair was long and red and her skin was orange, like all the people of her planet. No one knew why a sweet girl like her was hanging around with a band of criminals, but they were grateful for her. She stopped fights, made everyone feel better, and was like a little sister to all of them.

They were all weird. Cyborg had been in some accident, causing him to have half of his body replaced by machine parts. He was an Earth native, along with Blackwing. Beast as they called him was the youngest and came from the planet Animalia, the next solar system over. He had enhanced speed, durability, strength, and senses. His people were warriors, powerful ones. Not very good enemies to make. But not him. He liked tofu, video games, and being lazy. Along with that he had pointed ears, sharp teeth, and green skin. Raven was no better. They all had their bad pasts but hers was by far the worst. Her friends didn't know about her powers, her past, her parents. And it would stay that way. She didn't even tell her sister what lay ahead for them. When it came to that time Raven would sacrifice herself for her sisters life. And the lives of the entire galaxy. She would make things right. She would make up for all the terrible thongs she'd done.

"Lay off of Beast!" Nightshade defended, touching Beast's green hand.

She looked like Raven, only taller and prettier. They had the same ashen skin, amethyst eyes and purple hair. Nightshade's own powers were unknown to her, thanks to the magicians of Azarath. She did have shape shifting and super strength due to the spell put on her though. Nightshade wore a similar outfit to Starfire but hers was black, and she had gloves of fishnet.

Raven looked at her sister, rolling her eyes, putting on her hood to hide her small smile. "Can we just agree this was everyones fault?" Blackwing said, turning away from the knife he was tinkering with to raise an eyebrow at them. He wore a black armored suit that his onyx hair. They turned to their leader, nodding and muttering. It stopped as a blast of red light hit the windshield, destroying the cloaking device. " _SHIT_!" Cyborg cursed, trying to put it back up, his fingers clicking over the control. "Damn. Okay, Raven, Star, Night you guys know what to do," Blackwing ordered, jumping up and nodding towards the girls.

The girls nodded, pulling out their guns. They quickly slipped out the windows, jumping on the car's roof. "Cover me," Raven said before jumping onto the one of the five vans chasing them. She held out a leg, shattering the windshield and grabbing the driver by the neck and throwing him onto the road. The other guards opened fire, shooting at her. She flipped onto the next car, watching the car roll into a ditch. Nightshade tossed her a bomb, and she placed it down on the van she was on before jumping back to join her teammates.

Starfire tied a rope around her waist and jumped off onto the street. She placed herself between the next van and Cyborg's. She held out her hands and rammed them into the car. It crumbled like paper, folding in on itself. Starfire roared, lifting it above her head and throwing it away. It smashed onto the road behind them, going up in a fiery explosion. Raven yanked her back, pulling her up. Starfire highfived Nightshade who had blown the tires off the other van, leaving one more.

"I got this girls," Cyborg cackled over their com links. A missile appeared out the back of the van and shot the remaining one, blowing it up. "Booyah!" Cyborg cheered. Starfire clapped, sitting on the roof with a smile. Nightshade whooped, flipping off the sky and waving her gun.

Raven sat back, feeling the wind whip through her hair. The van shimmered under her fingers and camouflaged into the night. _He finally got the cloak back on._ Good thing too because a fleet of ships was passing over them just as the girls got back in the van.

"I can't wait to get off this planet," Beast said, leaning against his seat. "Hey I want to drive!"

"No way!" Cyborg growled, shoving the green boy away with his free hand. The two boys pushed and struggled, causing the vehicle to swerve. "I'll drive!" Blackwing snapped and shoved them both away. They grumbled, moving to their compartments. "Next stop. Earth," He announced and the van rose, pieces clicking and folding to form a ship and then bursting off the ground.

"Are you okay? That prison is famous for its. . . Criminals," Blackwing spoke after making sure the rest of his friends were sleep.

"I met a Kryptonian guy. The rumors are true about how. . . _big_ they are," She said smootsmoothly, turning to look him in the eye. The ship swerved.

" _What_!" He hissed. "He dare touch you. I'll rip out his throat I swear!"

Raven smiled, touching his hand. "I'm _joking_ , Richard," She said softly, allowing him a small smile she rarely let anyone else see. He smiled back, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry. I just haven't slept well without you next to me. It was my fault you were captured," He whispered.

"It wasn't, Richard. It was a simple mistake and you need to stop blaming yourself," She said firmly. He quieted, focusing on their destination.

She was the only one on the team who knew his real name and his past. It had been an accident. One night she'd felt his despair leaking from him. He'd been thinking about all the terrible things he'd done. Killing of hundreds of innocents. He thought he deserved to die. When she got to his room he was close to death. Blood was everywhere, pouring from his wrists. She'd saved him but with a price. Their minds were connected now, linked, and she felt what he felt. He felt what she felt. And most importantly they knew each others past. She knew how after his parents had been killed he'd set off on a mission to find their killer. How a man called Batman had taken him in, given him a home, taken care of him. How the first time he'd killed he'd been so terrified because he liked it. He'd ran away from home and never came back, turning to a life of crime instead. And he saw how she would destroy everything, yet he stayed. He stayed when she lost control and when she got extremely sick for going days without eating and sleeping.

She reached out and took his hand, and he squeezed it. "We'll be okay," She promised. He looked back at the sleeping Titans.

"I know," He said.

That's it

Till next time


	2. Chapter Two

Hey Guys! Me again. I'll try to post a chapter everyday!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any characters mentioned with the exception of Nightshade. They belong to their creators and owners.

(AN): This is set in an alternate universe just to be clear. Trigger warning: There may be self harm in later chapters! This chapter is a long one

 _Italics:_ Is Raven thinking

 ** _Bolded Italics:_** Trigon speaking/talking

 **Bold:** Blackwing talking to Raven through the bond

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter Two

Raven tried not to let out a shout of relief as their underground hideout came into view. The waterfall parted, allowing their ship to pass before it slowly lumbered closed. Raven quickly stepped out and moved towards the giant almost entirely glass tower. "Movie night!" Beast cheered as he and Nightshade trampled past, giggling like maniacs, hand in hand. Raven glided after them, her cloak fluttering eerily around her pale body. That prison was more disgusting than the alleys she used to sleep in and she was in desperate need of a nice soothing shower.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire called, running up to her. Raven paused, looking back at her friend with a raised eyebrow. Starfire clasped her hands together hopefully, rocking on her feet. "Will you join us for a victory party? We'll invite Friends Aqualad, and Hornet, and Speedy! And we'll watch scary movies and feast on many varieties of candies and junk!" She said in a rush, smile hopeful and wide. Raven opened her mouth to quickly say no and hide in her room but Star's smile was so hopeful and she really wanted to show her gratitude for them rescuing her from that hell hole.

"Sure Star," She spoke and Starfire grinned, opening her arms to hug her friend but stopped. "Oh dear friend I'm sorry. I almost forgot you don't like to engage in physical affection!" Starfire said, expression troubled as she tried to think of a way to show her happiness in not such a _loud_ manner. Raven surprised them both by hugging her friend herself with a small smile. She frowned briefly but quickly erased it when they parted.

 _This isn't good at all. I need to meditate._

Raven hurried to the tower and risked teleporting to her room. She collapsed to the floor of her room, sinking to the soft carpet.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Get it together Raven. You've lasted too long to give in now." She stood up, brushing herself off and inhaling and exhaling calmly.

 ** _Why do you even try, child? I'll win eventually and you know it. Just give in and we can rule the universe as a family! You, me, and your sister. The most powerful beings in the world!_**

His voice thundered and shook through her skull, sending waves of pain and fire blasting through her mind, beating at the cage she had locked him in. She gritted her teeth, clenching her fists, trying to focus but the headache only got stronger as he roared with laughter.

 _ **Is this about that** BOY **? He doesn't love you, Raven. He never did. You're so desperate to fill the hole inside you that you'll do whatever he says! He's using you! This world has done nothing for you! They shun you and insult you! Join me and I'll make them pay**_

 _I will never join you, you monster. I will fight you until the day I die!_

 ** _We can save the boy. He can be your slave. I've been talking to your younger sister through her mind but I'm still muddled thanks to those wretched magicians. I won't need you anymore, Raven. Nightshade was always my favorite daughter anyway. A much more obeying child. She looks a lot like your whore mother too._**

 _SHUT UP ABOUT MY MOTHER._

The window exploded, glass shattering, falling to the ground, shards like ice. Her chest heaved, eyes glowing white-hot. She cursed, moving to pick up her mess. Tears were slowly leaking down her face, blurring her vision as she blindly scrambled to gather the sharp pieces. A stray bit stabbed viciously into her arm, rivers of blood trickling down her arm. She cursed again, grabbing her wrist, crimson blood dripping between her tightly closed fingers. It set off bright stabs of pain in her arm but it was _nothing_ compared to the pain that would be set loose if she lost control. A second thing exploded. She was in no state to heal herself. She had to meditate before facing anyone. That slip up with Starfire was just the beginning. Trigon was right about one thing. He _would_ win. Very soon.

oOo

"Beast if you don't put that down I'll beat you to a green pulp!" Cyborg roared, chasing the boy carrying the bomb around the room. Beast scrambled over the couch, shrieking and biting at the hands that reached for him. "Come on, dude! Just let me destroy _one_ Meat Shack!" Beast whined, jumping on the TV and scuttling behind it.

"Not my sweet, delicious meat!" Cyborg yelled and smashed a fist into the TV, shattering the glass. Beast shrieked louder, falling heavily onto the ground. " I'll blow up your stupid vegetarian super market first!" Cy barked, turning, red eye searching through the main room. He charged up his sonic canon, aiming it at the boy huddling behind a house plant. Nightshade threw herself in front, eyes glowing vibrant purple. "Stop! Leave him alone," She cried, growing to twice her size so she towered over him. Nightshade grabbed the canon, slowly lowering it.

"Why don't we calm down and put the bomb away. If you guys get in one more fight I'll blow up the video game store," She threatened with a scowl. Her eyes glowed brighter for extra emphasis.

"You _monster._ What did those poor video games ever do to you?" Beast gasped dramatically. He cautiously moved out his hiding place, holding up the bomb triumphantly and sticking out his thounge. Blackwing reached over and snatched up the bomb. "Hey!" Beast growled, jumping to try to catch it. Blackwing ignored him, moving to sit on the couch only to sigh at the broken TV.

"This always happens! Now we have to go buy another TV!" He yelled, throwing up his hands.

"It was Cyborg!"

"If you didn't always steal my stuff I wouldn'ta broke it!"

"Just let Beast use bombs like the rest of us!"

"You know he can't handle them."

"I can too!"

"Nightshade, stop yelling."

"Well maybe I would stop if everyone would stop acting like idiots, _Robin_."

Blackwing tackled Nightshade, slamming her into the wall, gripping her arms tightly and knife at her throat. Her eyes widened as he pressed it closer. She got her legs between them and kicked him, smashing his body into the already broken TV. He got up again, preparing to charge but Cyborg held him back. "Whoa man. Calm down," He said in a tight voice, pinning Blackwing's arms to his sides. "Don't ever call me that again!" He roared, thrashing. Starfire skipped in, gasping at the scene. Cyborg was holding back a struggling Blackwing while Beast tended to the small cut on Nightshade's neck.

"Friends! This is the fifth fight this month. Friends do not act like this!" She said, looking close to tears. Cyborg let Blackwing go and he ripped himself away from them, stomping away. "It's okay, Star. Friends get in fights. Blackwing'll get over it," He assured, touching her shoulder. She sniffed, wiping her tears. "You are the only family I have. It would sadden me beyond thinking if we were to break up," She spoke. He sighed, looking back to where Blackwing had disappeared.

"What's going on?" Raven demanded, walking in and surveying the destroyed room. She took in the broken TV, Starfire's tears, and Nightshade's bleeding cut. "Your boyfriend attacked me," Nightshade snapped, waving Beast away, pointing angrily down the hall and then to her neck. "He's been having these damn temper tantrums almost everyday! I'm sick of it, Raven! What's his problem?"

Raven didn't answer, placing her hand on Nightshade's neck, a blue light washing over the injury before it closed up, leaving nothing but a few drops of blood. "Does it still hurt?" She said instead. Nightshade's fingers ghosted over the faint scar and she shook her head, moving to curl on the couch.

 _Come down here and apologize_.

 **Why should I apologize? She called me Robin. She knows how I feel about that name**

 _I know Richard but you're scaring them._

Silence.

 **They're scared of me?**

 _Don't sound so surprised. You just cut Nightshade. I'm sure Cyborg and Beast thought you were going to kill_ _her_.

 **Did** you **think I would kill her?**

 _I'm not sure anymore, Richard_.

A wall slammed down over his thoughts so hard it jarred her teeth. She frowned at him mentally.

The phone rang and Cyborg picked it up, pulling up a glowing holographic screen. They got a face full of Speedy's nose hairs. "Move out the way, dumbass," Hornet snapped, shoving him away, the camera shaking before coming into view. Hornet, or Karen Beecher to most of the solar system came into view, grinning. "Hey y'all. Can you let us in before I KILL MY TEAMMATES!" She hissed to the shouts and grunting.

"Sure thing," Cyborg said with extra charm in his smile. Hornet smiled back, tiny blush dusting her chocolate cheeks.

They signed out and Beast whistled from his spot by Nightshade. "Cyborg's got the hots for Karen!" He teased and the large robotic teen blushed, frowning.

"Shut up, grass stain," He snapped, bringing out a box of tools to fix the TV.

The Scavengers entered Titans Tower, fist bumping and hugging. The Titans and the Scavengers were famous throughout the galaxy. They were hired to steal things and information and sometimes kill if they were given enough money. They had a side job as bounty hunters but they didn't waste time stealing from banks. It was much easier to get paid directly instead.

Hornet, their leader was also Karen Beecher, famous scientist. The Scavengers was a hobby for her. She was an alien like almost 37% of Earth's population. She came from a planet inhabited by insect people. Her mother was an earthling while her father on the other hand was from a different planet. She had dark hair in two buns and was taller than Raven but shorter than Star and Nightshade. Two pairs of wings fluttered on her back and she wore a yellow and black striped half shirt, black tights, and high heeled boots. Everyone aside from a select few knew her secret job as a Scavenger because she kept her wings carefully folded away.

Aqualad was from Atlantis, in Nova Alpha, with long dark hair and a handsome face and kind smile. He flirted with Nightshade just to get on Beast's nerves and was constantly fighting Speedy. Said archer was fully human with red hair and eyes concealed behind a mask, just like Blackwing. He flirted shamelessly with anyone he came across, guys included. He especially liked to fluster Aqualad, which caused most of their fights.

Karen hugged Nightshade, Starfire, and Raven, complaining about how they needed to have a girls night out together. Aqualad and Beast high-fived, saying how much they would beat each other in video games. Cyborg almost short circuited when Karen kissed his cheek. Aqualad kissed Nightshade's hand and smirked when she blushed. Cyborg cracked his knuckles, daring Aqualad to try to make a move on his little sister. The Atlantian chuckled nervously, backing off with his hands up. Nightshade pouted, crossing his arms and glancing wistfully at Aqualad.

"Hey guys." The Titans watched warily as Blackwing entered, smiling. He greeted The Scavengers as if he didn't just injure a teammate. Raven saw Nightshade gulp, hands going to her throat as she looked quickly away from Blackwing. Blackwing noticed and Raven saw his mouth tightened and a thought slip through his barrier.

 **I'm sorry**

"I can't wait to go to a nearby bar. I have to admit that I prefer Earth girls," Speedy pondered aloud. She heard Hornet and Aqualad face palm. "You got issues, man," Cyborg said, disgust clear in his voice. "Rae Rae still loves me don't cha Raven?" Speedy said, reaching an arm around her shoulder. She turned to him with a blank expression and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back. "Ow ow ow. Come on Rae I was just playing," He groaned.

"Don't touch me and _don't_ call me Rae Rae," She hissed, putting extra pressure on his arm. He winced and nodded quickly. She released him, crossing her legs and getting a book. The boys burst out in laughter as Speedy grumbled to himself, rubbing his arm. Speedy lunged at Aqualad, resulting in another fight.

"Raven?" Starfire asked. Raven put down her book, raising an eyebrow. Starfire cleared her throat nervously. "It is just- are you okay?" She blurted. Raven's eyebrow rose higher. "Why?"

"I heard a scream from your room and the shattering of glass and I know you do not like telling us things but I am deeply worried," Star said, sitting down beside her friend. Raven clutched her wrist and Beast, now done fighting noticed. "Rave. I smell blood," He whispered.

She rose, moving to the exit. "I don't have time for this," She muttered. Blackwing was there, grabbing her wrist. She cried out and Nightshade rose. "Stop! You're hurting her!" She growled. He ripped off the bandages, revealing the long red cut slicing horizontally across her wrist. Nightshade gasped, taking a step back , eyes disbelieving.

"Raven?" She whispered. Raven yanked her wrist away cradling it in her hand, feeling everyone watching.

"How could you? Why did you? I-I-"Cyborg mumbled. "Raven tell me you didn't do that."

She scowled. "I didn't. It was an accident. My window broke and while I was cleaning it up a glass shard sliced me," She snapped at the watching people.

"Your window is fixed," Beast said.

She faltered. How could she explain how she had it fixed without revealing her own powers?

"Honestly Raven! Why didn't you tell someone! Why did you cut yourself?" Blackwing yelled. She flinched, looking away.

 **Why? Why? Why? Why would you try to leave me?**

 _I didn't do this_

 **I don't believe you. I love you so much, Rachel**

 _You shouldn't. Don't do that to yourself, Blackwing. I don't love you_

She inwardly gasped and stamped down her walls, closing off all her thoughts and emotions. She allowed herself to be too close to all of them. She loved him too. She would die for everyone in this room, even Beast and Speedy. She turned and ran away. Starfire let out a sob, tears flowing now as she turned away. Speedy hugged her, rubbing her back. Blackwing collapsed to the floor, shoulders shaking.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

That's the end of the second chapter

Hope you enjoyed it

Til next time


	3. Chapter Three

Hello everyone! Her Magesty here in the flesh to gift you with another chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I however do own Nighshade and this story

Chapter Two

"Ur- we should go," Karen said, breaking the silence. None of the Titans took notice as she shoved her teammates out, looking at her friends with concern she kept hidden well.

Starfire pulled herself together, wiping her tears. She would not let her team fall apart. Surely if they trusted each other more Friend Raven could reveal why she would hurt herself. She squared her shoulders, determination etched fiercely into her set mouth and glaring eyes.

"Star? Are you sure we should bother Raven right now?" Beast questioned. He looked smaller than usual in the room of grief and tears. She ignored him, marking forward. She couldn't let anyone distract her.

"No. Star's right. We need to confront her about this," Blackwing ordered, standing to join her. Her stomach twisted at how calm and unbothered he looked. She didn't want to say it, but she was scared of her leader. She didn't trust him around anyone in the state was in. No one not even beings from other planets or dimensions should be able to conceal their emotions like that.

"You don't get a say in this!" Nightshade snapped. She hadn't moved from her spot on the couch, eyes fixated on the spider webbed cracks on the TV. "I'm not going to start it with you Nightshade. Raven could be hurting herself right now!" He growled and Starfire heard the warning in his voice, the anger thick, suffocating, swirling around them like fog.

"You'll only hurt her more, Blackwing," Cyborg interjected. Starfire braced for the anger and yelling, squeezing her eyes shut. After a long, beating silence she saw Blackwing staring at them. Cyborg had his canon drawn and Beast was looking between the two teens, confused on who to side with. Blackwing's shoulders slumped, his whole body deflating as he sat down, refusing to look at them. Star opened her mouth to say something. Make Blackwing feel better, release the tension, convince her friends that Raven was probably okay. Nothing came out, and she choked on her lies, swallowing them before making her way purposefully down the hall.

Three sets of footsteps followed her to the door marked 'Raven'. She took a deep breath. There was nothing to be afraid of. She raised her fist and knocked lightly.

"Friend Raven?" No response. "Okay you do not have to speak. You must simply listen," She said after a careful minute of listening.

"My name is Princess Koriand'r, rightful ruler of Tamaran. I am the second oldest child of Myand'r and Lunand'r. My older sister, Komand'r or Blackfire to your people was in line for the throne but was deemed unworthy after it was discovered she had an illness that robbed her of a natural Tamarean ability. When me and my sister were sent to train Blackfire ran away, allying herself with the Citadel. They used my sister's knowledge to infiltrate Tamaran. My father gave me to them in a hope for peace. I was put through six years of torture until my sister and I were released for various experiments by the Psions. While this happened Blackfire's forces attacked the Psions and I managed to break free. I was a fool to let my sister go, but she is my sister and I love her dearly just as Friend Nightshade loves you Raven. She restrained me and had me for execution. I escaped to Earth and met you." She realized she was crying, fresh wounds opened up and leaking her weakness all over the floor.

"Oh Star," Nightshade whispered and hugged her friend tightly, kissing her cheek. "I had no idea. You could have told me." Starfire hugged her back, feeling comfort in telling someone her pain. Maybe Raven would feel the same if she opened up. Starfire knocked again. "You see Friend Raven! It is better to tell someone!" She said brightly, knocking a bit louder. Still, dead silence. She sighed, turning to walk away.

"My name is Garfield Mark Logan. My parents were Mark and Marie Logan. They died in an accident when we got to Earth. I was adopted by the Doom Patrol but my adoptive family died in a battle and my adoptive father went mad. I fled, looking for somewhere _anywhere_ to escape. I later met you guys," Beast said. The three titans looked at him in surprise. He blushed nervously, looking downward.

Starfire's heart warmed and she suppressed a grin. _This is good! Soon Friend Raven will tell her past and her pain, and we will help and everything will be fine!_ She held Beast's no _Garfield's_ hand in hers, smiling at him, non verbally telling him it was okay. He smiled back, blush dissolving.

"I'm proud of you, _Garfield_ ," Cyborg snickered and Beast frowned, punching him. "It's Gar you dickhead," He muttered, crossing his arms." What's your name anyway? _Dick_?"

"No. It's mine." They looked up to see Blackwing strolling over, _mask_ _less_. "Dudeeee. No way," Beast mumbled dumbly, openly gawking. Nightshade was the first to recover, smirk tugging at her lips as she assessed the new information. "Dick was it?" She teased, eyes bright at the millions of way she could torment Balckwing about it. "Actually it's Richard. Richard Grayson," He corrected.

" _The_ Richard Grayson! As in totally hot _stupid_ rich son of Bruce Wayne Richard Grayson?" Nightshade blurted. Starfire cocked her head at that. _Yes Friend Balckwing is extremely attractive but totally hot?_ She much preferred Friend Speedy over Blackwing. Blackwing caught her slip up too.

" _Totally_ hot?" He asked, eyebrow raised, smirk superior as he thought of all the ways _he_ could tease her.

"Yeah! What's he got that I don't? He doesn't even have pointed ears! Ladies dig the ears," Beast protested, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. A small chuckle could be heard from the other side of the door and Starfire pressed closer, trying to hear that almost laugh again. She lowered her voice, making sure Raven couldn't hear. "It is working! Continue continue!" She giggled, waving towards the faint laughter. "Go ahead Dickie. We're waiting," Nightshade monotoned.

He closed his eyes, heavy boulders slamming down. Starfire knew the struggle. It was hard digging deep inside you to retrieve things you had buried long ago. The bright sting of pain that lasted forever, a scar that couldn't just be covered up and forgotten. His eyes opened slowly as if they were titanium, deep blue irises searching her own. For what she didn't know. She reached out and clasped his hands, nodding.

"My name is Richard John Grayson. I was a part of the Flying Graysons, an acrobatic team consisting of me and my parents. We preformed at Haley's Circus and traveled everywhere," His eyes looked so far away and so young, far from the smirk and brooding expression he normally wore. His eyes suddenly darkened, showing the bad Blackwing. The Balckwing who hurt his friends. "They fell to their deaths. I could have saved them. I was too slow and too scared. Bruce adopted me. Later he trained me and we became Batman and Robin. I-"

"Wait wait wait. Bruce Wayne is **BATMAN**!" Beast exploded with a grin. "Can you ask him to autograph my face?" Cyborg grabbed the gushing boy and moved him aside. "Continue."

"I was always bent on making my parents murderer pay. But I promised to Batman I would never kill. Not even the baddest villains. But when I saw him. How he could just take _my parents_ over some stupid money. I-I couldn't handle it. I was angry that I killed him. And I liked it. It felt good to make him pay. But I had betrayed Batman, I'd broken an oath. I ran away and met you guys," He finished, clenching his fists.

Starfire reached out to hug him but Nightshade was there first. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He blinked in surprise before slowly hugging back. "I'm sorry for calling you Robin," She whispered. "I'm really sorry about cutting you. It brought back old anger. I shouldn't have taken out on you," He replied, releasing her. She dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "No biggie. It counts as a battle wound. It makes me look all rugged," She said and sent him a small smile.

"Oh this is most wondrous!" Star cried, enveloping them in her arms and lifting them off the ground, squeezing tightly.

"My name is Victor Stone. My parents were scientists who worked at Star Labs. An experiment went wrong, killing my mother and severely injuring me. To save my life my father replaced most of my body with robotic parts," Cyborg said. He held up his mechanical hand, flexing the fingers. "I was disgusted by myself. I always thought: ' _I'd rather be dead. I'm a monster now. How will I ever be normal again_?'" He sighed heavily. "You guys are the best things that has ever happened to me. I think of you as my brothers and sisters and I honestly love y'all."

They smiled at each other and Nightshade got up, knocking on Raven's door. "Come on Raven. It's your turn now," She called. "Hold up. You can't expect her to answer yet," Blackwing reasoned. She turned, crossing her arms, hip cocked. "And why not?" She said. Starfire held onto Nightshade's arm, tugging her away.

"You have not done the spilling of your guts. Friend Raven must trust us _all_ before she too can join in our session," She said. The team nodded in agreement. Nightshade sighed heavily, looking back at her sister's door with a sad frown.

"My name is Olivia Roth, daughter of Arella and- I don't know. After I was born the magicians of Azarath immediately conducted spells on me to rid me of something. A dark influence was all I got when I asked questions. They successfully destroyed whatever they were looking for but there were side effects. Powers I've been hiding from you." To prove her point she held up a hand and a fiery burst of bright purple flame came into existence, twisting along her palm. It quickly dispersed. She shrugged as if it didn't matter.

"I too have been hiding something. I was worried I would be seen as a claxz. Or _freak_ in your language," Starfire admitted. An orb of green light shimmered around her hand. She fired it into the wall, leaving a smoking hole. The door slid open. Starfire jumped back in surprise, firing of an assault of the bolts. Raven extended her arms, pulling them into a group hug.

When they let go Starfire jumped in the air, floating with joy, clapping. "Perfect! Now you can tell us of your past. Go on," Starfire urged. Raven gripped her cloak tighter.

"I-I can't. I'm sorry."

The door slammed shut.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The end of another chapter

Hope you enjoyed it

See you later Duckies

\- Her Magesty


	4. Chapter Four

Hello Duckies!

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah I don't own Teen Titans

(AN): First half is BB x Nightshade fluff/ mild smut. In either this month or the next I'll be publishing a story set in the non au Teen Titans world focusing on Nightshade's beackstory and how she met the Titans

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter Four

Nightshade sat in front of her vanity, brushing her fingers through her purple locks, sorting through her haphazard pile of weapons. She sighed, tying her hair up into a bun, so she could fully see her face. A green gem shown on her forehead, almost always hidden by her bangs. She carefully washed off her makeup and peeled off her suit, replacing it with a silk robe, sighing tiredly and trying to gather the energy to take a shower.

She continued to stare at her reflection, nose scrunched and lips pursed as she picked angrily at a pimple the size of a Mt Olympus on her forehead. She slumped, looking down at a picture of her, Raven, and Starfire. _They_ didn't have pimples. Their skin looked like fresh snow, soft and delicate. And everyone knew it.

She was the rebel of the Titan girls. If they somehow had normal lives and were given typical high school stereotypes Starfire would be the preppy cheerleader, in love with pastels and kittens. Raven would be the goth everyone would be scared of but secretly attracted to. The Azarathian was beautiful in a deadly way, like a black rose. Would you risk capturing her beauty for your own pain?

Nightshade would be the rebel. The teen who had tattoos- more than she already had at least. She would wear all black and purple and would be the wary kind of pretty. A 'should I talk to her and get detention or stay away and always wonder who she was?' pretty. But this wasn't a high school where she could be put neatly in her own label. She was _always_ compared to Starfire or Raven. Yes, she and Star were almost the same height, but she had a pear body type, wider hips and thighs like her sister. And _yes_ she looked like Raven because they were _sisters_ , for Azar's sake!

No one understood trying to be your own person when you had an older, prettier sister who always effortlessly out shined you. No one could like her. Except for Beast. She smiled, clearly lovesick, twirling around in her chair and planting several kisses on the grinning picture of the green teen. She hugged it to her chest, swooning.

"Um- Olivia?" She fell out the chair and quickly got up, brushing herself off and blushing, suddenly aware of how ugly she probably looked and the pulsing pimple. She turned away, pulling out a towel to try to wrap around her face.

Beast stood in the doorway, his own cheeks dusted red, coughing. She felt his eyes travel from her face to curve around the flesh of her chest and travel further to her exposed legs.

"You had your door unlocked and I just wanted to ask you-" He coughed again, rubbing his neck anxiously and finally looked her in the eye. The towel had been wrapped hastily and was starting to slip, sliding uncomfortably. His mouth hung open and all intelligible thoughts leaked out his ears like a sludge.

"Uh-y-you look. . ." He stammered, blinking rapidly. Nightshade frowned, sitting on her bed with a flop. "Not as good as the other girls, I know," She muttered, looking at the large mess of pillows and blankets on her bed, fiddling with a stuffed dragon, feeling a strange disappointment and sadness wrap around her throat, squeezing tighter and tighter and tighter. . . .

"No! I mean you look _really_ pretty! I mean you always look really pretty but now you look just. . . _wow_ " He caught himself drooling, snapping his mouth closed. She looked up again, suspicious and confused.

"Thanks. You're not half bad yourself," She said, and he finally regained his wits- or what he had of them. "Hey, I just realized I've never seen your room before," He said, breaking the ice and looking around.

Her carpet was soft and a dark purple. Her bed was pushed in a corner beside the non curtained window, a heavily cluttered vanity and desk beside it. She had one of the few rooms with a window. The sun was setting, sunset ripping its claws through the sky, stars beginning to peak through. A box full of old toys sat on top of a dresser along with multiple pictures of the Titans. Shelves of books, notebooks, cans of paint, and an assortment of artist supplies. He poked a jar full of fish he'd never seen before.

"What are these?" She watched as he marveled over them, wishing he would marvel over her instead. She shook her head of those idiotic thoughts.

 _Remember Red-X. Remember how he lied to you and broke your heart. Beast's not any different._

"Natives of Azarath! Aren't they cool?"

"Totally," He agreed. She grinned at the fish, pressing her nose to the tank and making silly faces.

"Um- Nightshade I actually to came here to ask you out. You know we have a new buyer that wants some space rock. We can go steal it then go out for ice cream or see a gladiator fight or whatever you want to do. But it's cool if you don't too! Just forget I mentioned it. Unless you _want_ to then that's **_awesome_** ," He rambled, and she hugged him, nodding.

"I'd love to, Gar."

He let go and stared at her, green eyes filmed over with something cloudy. She blushed heavier, twisting her hands together. She looked at him with wide eyes, neither criminals moving. Slowly, he leaned in, cupping her face. Her eyelids drifted closed, small fireworks exploding in a vicious display of emotion in her stomach. Their lips brushed, and she leaned closer, their lips touching full on. His hands slid from her face to rest on her hips. She pressed closer to him and opened her mouth, their thounges clashing. He gripped her thighs, lifting her up and pressing her against the tank, growling possessively. She scrambled for his shirt, finally getting it off and tossing it away.

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway and the teens leapt away from each other, blushing and shifting awkwardly. "Am I interrupting something?" Raven questioned.

"No," Nightshade blurted, straightening the robe that had ridden up her leg. "I need to tell you something," Raven monotoned, arms crossed. "Sure," Nightshade walked to Raven's room, blowing a kiss to Beast before running away. "You have a situation. In your pants," Raven pointed out and Beast blushed brighter than possible and covered the bulge tenting his pants.

oOo

"So is this important? I was kind of- busy," Nightshade drawled, sitting down on her sister's room floor.

"I saw," Raven muttered. "And if you _have_ to do that can you at least close the door first? The walls were sound proofed for a reason."

Nightshade grumbled a string of curses under her breath. "I'm _serious_ , Raven. What's so important?" She hissed.

Raven sat down, folding her legs carefully under her and taking several deep breaths. "Your past. The missing peices," Raven answered.

The ground underneath Nightshade burst into flame, forming a violet flamed circle before fizzling out. The girl looked unaffected aside from a few singed leg hairs and a shocked expression. Her eyes narrowed, a small flame burning in her pupils. " What do you mean 'missing pieces'?" She demanded. The darkness of the room cast a shadow over her face, drawing attention to the snarl of her lips. Her hands began to glow as she raised them, her anger taking over, fogging over other thoughts.

Raven knew she was angry at her. She _should_ be angry. Raven didn't rise, simply stared at her calmly. "Please listen, Liv," She pleaded, knowing the nickname would hit her hard. Like Raven predicted the fire instantly fizzled out, her arms dropping limply to her sides. She sat on the bed with Raven, hugging her knees to her chest. Raven's heart twisted, her mind flying back in time.

Nightshade was no longer sixteen. She was four with small pigtails and a terrified face, tears brimming in her eyes as lightning flashed and thunder shook the window, rain pounding. She was curled next to Raven, clinging to her sister's arm, covering her ears.

"Ssssh. It's okay, Liv. It's just rain. It'll go away," Raven soothed, brushing her hair. Liv shakily looked up, eyes big and trusting. "Promise?" She sniffed. A small smile made Raven's face glow. "Promise."

Raven blinked and was back in her room, Liv beside her. She had to calm herself down before speaking again, or she would lose control.

 _Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos._

"My name is Rachel Roth. Our father is an intergalactic demon. He raped our mother to get us, his heirs. He's bent on turning the whole galaxy into his personal hell. The monks and magicians of Azarath along with Azar locked him away, but he's coming. When I was born there was a prophecy, predicting my fate."

" _The gem was born of evil's fire. The gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim, he comes to sire, the end of all things mortal_ ," Nightshade whispered, cutting her off and leaving her older sister more frightened than she'd been in years. The bed was surrounded in black magic and hovered off the ground before crashing back heavily. Nightshade didn't seem to notice, too lost in whatever she was thinking.

"How do you know that?" Raven choked, hands shaking, out of control objects smashing together around them, a whirlwind of her torment.

Nightshade clutched her head, smashing a fist onto the bed, leaving a charred hole. " I DON'T KNOW, RAVEN! MY MIND IS FUCKED UP AND I CAN'T REMEMBER _ANYTHING!_ " She screamed, deflating. "I don't even know who I am."

Raven reached over and touched her hand. Nightshade gripped her tightly, fingers intertwining. Raven was the older sister. She had to me strong for both of them.

"The gem is me," She continued, indicating the red gem shinning like a drop of blood on her forehead. "I'm a portal for Trigon to enter this dimension. If I die he'll have you. He put a spell on Arella so that you would be born two years after me encase I died. The monks tried to rid you of Trigon's influence and it worked. But they erased your memories to be sure. The spells replaced your demonic powers with different ones, powers of nature, forces of good."

She was silent, staring at her hands, turning them over and over. "I've heard him. Speaking in my mind, making my dreams nightmares," Nightshade admitted.

Raven tried to ignore the fear clawing at its confines, longing for escape. "I know."

"Do you have powers?" She inquired, tilting her head towards Raven.

Raven hesitated. Saying yes would be saying she had her Father's powers. Saying yes would admit she was his creation. Saying yes would mean explaining that her powers were designed to end the world.

"No."

They lasped into silence.

"I'm scared, Raven," Nightshade told her. Raven would never say it aloud but she was too. She had to stop him. She _would not_ let him corrupt her sister with his sick manipulation.

 _It's okay, Liv. It'll go away. Promise_.

"You're the best sister ever. You're beautiful and amazing and I'd give the world to you. Stay like that. Don't let anyone change you," Raven said softly.

Nightshade scoffed, barking out in laughter before looking at Raven's serious expression. " Thank you? Don't be so serious. You sound like you're leaving," She joked. Raven looked away guiltily. Realization dawned.

"You can't leave! What about Blackwing? He gets on my nerves, but he's my friend, too! You don't have to leave. W-we can fix this. We'll find a way," Nightshade pleaded.

"Olivia . . . I love you."

"Promise me you won't leave! Swear on Azar!"

"Liv-"

" _PROMISE ME_!"

"I promise."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Goobye and good day, Duckies

-Her Magesty


	5. Chapter Five

Hello! Hope everyone is having a wonderful life!

Disclaimer: No I don't own the Teen Titans

(AN): This chapter contains full on smut. If you ae not of age or are not comfortable do not read! You have been warned. My first attempt at a lemon so be gentle. Sorry for the late chapter. Been extremly busy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter Five

Raven sat in the porcelain tub, blissfully warm water soothing her naked flesh. The bathroom was dark, the only light provided by vanilla scented candles, the orange light casting the room in a dreamilke haze. She sank lower in the water, imagining sinking into the bubbles and never coming up again. What a nice thought but alas just a thought.

 ** _You won't get away that easily, my dear Raven._**

She felt him before she saw, a shadowed lean figure striding across the white tile. She refused to acknowledge him, choosing instead to watch small ripples form around her shifting body. The rustle of fabric, his clothes hitting the floor in a messy heap. He stepped in, tanned and scarred skin quickly disappearing. Their legs bumped, and she shivered, refusing to give in. His blue eyes bored into her, demanding her attention. She felt him poking at the edges of her mind, broadcasting his emotions violently, anything to get her to look at him.

He cleared his throat, pressing their legs together. Black magic sparked from her at the sudden touch, and she pressed her lips into a thin line, trying to reign her emotions back in. Happy, Timid, and Lust were slowly breaking down her walls, prowling for cracks in the shield.

"Raven. . . "

"I _do_ love you, Richard. I was lying to try to convince myself. I'm sorry," She blurted, her voice cracking pitifully, face twisting in disgust at the amount of emotion those few sentences were soaked in. Timid had found a way through. Although brief, Raven had been weak enough for her to break out. This was a bad sign.

A small smile flitted across his mouth before being replaced by a frown. He gently reached underwater and lifted her hand, turning her arm to inspect her wrist, exaiming the barely visible scar. "Did you really cut yourself?" He asked bluntly.

She pulled away, scowling. "Honestly Dick! I didn't. I lost control, the window broke, a piece cut me. Obviously I couldn't tell the others," She reasoned, dropping her arm with a quiet _splosh_ , rolling her eyes to hide her terror.

He lifted himself up, and she turned away, fully expecting him to leave. _Why would he stay?_ _You're a half demon Raven. You don't_ _deserve him. You don't deserve_ love.

Instead, he settled beside her, hugging her to his chest, burying his nose in her hair. "I love you, Rachel Roth," He muttered, tracing the tattoo on her back, rough fingers dancing over the black ink of a raven's wing. She looked up in surprise, trailing her lips over his. He returned the kiss, tightening his grip on her waist.

She wanted to give him this, prove just how much she loved him. He shifted, moving so that she was placed between his legs. Her fingers tangled in his onyx hair, tugging him closer, grinding their hips together. He gently prodded her lips with his tongue, and she willingly opened them, allowing him to explore her mouth. She took his tongue between her lips, softly sucking. He moaned shamelessly, pressing them closer together. Her skin felt on fire everywhere they were connected, pools of flame zipping under her skin. They parted, and she felt his need and want radiating off him, begging for her.

His lips traveled down her jawline and neck, kissing and biting. He licked her collarbone, and she whimpered, nails digging in his scalp. He took an ample breast in his mouth, sucking and nipping, teasing the other with his hand. He switched, giving the other the same treatment.

His head dropped to between her legs, slowly spreading the moon kissed limbs, feasting on what lay before him. He decorated her legs with small kisses, biting harshly on the inside of her thigh. She moaned, arching into him, panting. She felt him smile into the slowly coloring wound and tried to feel anything but lust for this man about to eat her like a piece of cake. Raven held back a moan, screwing her eyes shut. The demoness felt his tongue flick her clit, slowly, teasingly. Two fingers speared her, pumping in and out in an impossible pace. She regained her composure however hard it was, biting her tongue, bucking her hips wildly as he added a third finger. Release was near. It was hovering just out of reach, nearing dangerously with every movement of his pink tongue.

" _Dick_."

He stopped his torture to look up at her with half lidded eyes, dark lashes falling over crystalline eyes. Her breath caught, skin boiling with lust. "I need you. _Now._ "

"Rae are you sure? Last time we almost blew up the tower," He worried, pulling away, studying her face for any sign of discomfort. She tugged him down, eyes glowing white. "Put your penis in my vagina," She growled, licking the shell of his ear, moving her mouth to trail her tongue down his chest. He tasted like cinnamon and chocolate.

" _Fuck_ Rae." He flipped them, the last few pints of water splashing over the sides. It was going to be hell cleaning that up, but she could deal with that later. She smirked up at him, hands traveling over her chest and down her stomach, biting her lip teasingly. Raven watched drops of water slide down his abs, trying to get her lust under control. It took all her willpower not to shove him inside her. She bucked her hips against his erection, enjoying the sound of his primal growl. Dick braced his hands on either side of her, slowly entering. She gasped at the sensation, digging her nails into his back. He stopped admittedly, looking down at her in concern. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He asked, starting to pull out. Her muscles clenched and tightened around him, her lips releasing a small mewl. "I'm _fine_ , Dick. Just not used to how big you are," She assured. "Keep going."

He pulled out, leaving just the tip before slamming all the way back in. Her scream bled into a moan, face flushed. His eyes were traveling over her body, getting drunk on her curves. He thrusted harder into her, drawing out cries and screams.

"Oh Azar ja! Bring mich zum Schreien!" She screamed, not knowing she wasn't speaking English anymore. Still, Blackwing seemed to understand, groaning, pounding into her. He came hard, spasms racking his body, burying his face in her neck. She came slowly after, raking her nails down his back, leaving long red welts. He went limp, splashing down, grabbing her hand from under the water. She brushed away the sweat plastered hair, kissing his cheek lovingly. He smiled tiredly at her. "Love you, babe."

oOo

Nightshade laughed loudly, snorting between gasps of breath. Beast grinned proudly at her reaction, wiggling his eyebrows. She clutched her stomach, reaching for his hand. Their fingers touched and a zap shot up his arm, tiny sparks going off in his body, filling him with something he hadn't felt since . . . his parents.

She stopped laughing to look into his eyes, blushing heavily, scarlet violently flooding face and neck. She looked away and coughed awkwardly, fingering a strand of her lilac hair. He took a moment to take her in. Her hair was tied into a lose bun, and she wore a yellow dress that flowed around her like water. Her cream heels were abandoned beside their forgotten picnic further away. They sat beside the river that feed into the waterfall that hid their base, legs swinging over the edge.

"Hey Liv?" She looked over at him, purple eyes wide and trusting. Trusting of _him_. He felt his face heat up, and he looked down at their connected hands. " Would you be- I mean if I asked you to- Is it okay?" He stammered. _Stop acting like an_ idiot _, Gar. She'll never like you now. Why do you have to mess everything up?_ "Gar," She hissed, grabbing his face and turning him to look at her. She smiled smally, and he resisted the urge to kiss her. To put as much love as possible into that one kiss. If this amazing girl liked him then maybe he was worth it. Maybe he could make up for everything he did. "Just say it you dork." He released her hand, rubbing the back of his neck. "Would you like to go out? Like boyfriend and girlfriend and all that crap?" He risked looking at her face. He instantly deflated. That didn't look happy. It looked like surprised confusion. Was that good? . . . or bad? "Gar I-"

"Rachel Roth of Azarath under order of the new queen you are hereby arrested for the possession of demon blood and your potential danger against the galaxy." Two giant women appeared, slamming down and crushing their food. "Hey! Assholes!" Nightshade yelled, fist clenched, eyes glowing. They both had battle axes of what looked like obsidian poised over their heads, ready to strike down and shatter skulls, tear through flesh. They wore masks with a black diamond embedded in them, rimmed with smaller gemstones along with armor plated dresses. Their skin was ashen like the two Azarathian Titans but covered in more scars and what he hoped was barbecue. The bigger one stepped forward, pointing her ax at Nightshade. "Do not struggle, and we will not harm you," She thundered, signaling her companion who brought out shackles crackling with dark energy.

"Hey bone heads!" Beast shouted, waving his arms and weaving around them. They grunted, momentarily distracted, their more than large bodies lumbering around in confusion. Nightshade flew up behind them, a wall of water rising up behind her to smash down on their attackers. They roared from the river, the waves swallowing their screams of anger. Nightshade landed beside him, high fiving him with a cheer. "We did-" The ground rumbled and a hand burst free of the water, fingers digging into the ground, leaving deep gouges of earth. She pulled herself out the water, growling.

A large sphere of green light shot her in the chest and Beast turned to see the other Titans ready, weapons loaded and firing. "Go!" Beast cried, running to block a blow fired at Nightshade. He tackled her, tucking himself into a ball, shielding her body with his own and crouching low, dipping her to look at him. She stared up at him in shock, something untamed trying to escape her eyes. He grabbed her hands, folding her delicate ones into his own gloved ones, looking into her eyes, searching for a tiny sliver of love he felt in himself everytime he looked at her. "Hey hey Liv. It'll be okay. We've dealt with bigger baddies," He whispered, kissing her lips, wishing he had more time. After a moment of dazed confusion she nodded, flying over to meet the scattered Titans.

Blackwing tossed him a gun, and he caught it in surprise, wondering if it was a joke. Every once in a while BlackWing joked but _now_? Beast was _never_ allowed to handle anything that could get accidentally harm others or himself. He gripped the handle, looking over at Nightshade. She was throwing balls of flame at one giant, slowly driving her towards the edge with Starfire's help. These _things_ were after her. She should be hiding somewhere safe. Like Raven. Wait. _Where_ was Raven? He'd heard the moans coming from her room and smelt the arousal all the way from his room with a pillow pressed against his head and the TV on 85. He could _never_ forget the images that tainted his mind. But that meant that Raven was definitely somewhere in the tower. Did she think they could handle it on their own? Starfire slammed to the ground in a smoking heap. They couldn't handle it.

"Dude where's Raven?" He shouted, diving behind a tree and blasting a giant. Blackwing frowned, stopping his assault of punches and kicks just to be struck back beside Star. "Doesn't matter. We got this," Cyborg growled, backing up beside Beast, shooting the advancing giants who only seemed to get stronger. " Man what the hell are these things?"

"Azarathian killing machines. They're made with all the things needed for a perfect solider. They won't stop until they get what they want." Nightshades face was beaded with sweat, her strength draining as she held a giant with large clumps of rock, eyes burning neon purple. "Rachel Roth. Surrender! These puny mortals won't save you forever!" She hissed, breaking free of her rock prison, charging. Nightshade collapsed to the ground, and Beast felt something in him snap, something hidden breaking free.

"You have the wrong place! There's no Rachel here!" Cyborg yelled, another focused beam of energy knocking off the biggest ones mask. Beast had decided to call her Big Beth. Big Beth hissed, six yellow snake like eyes narrowing, a black mangled tongue slipping through jagged teeth. Beast leapt at her, his muscles growing, adrenaline pumping furiously through his veins, fur dominating skin. His brain was muddled, focused solely on one thing. Protect Nightshade. No matter what. His claws- when did he get claws- tore through gray flesh, releasing black blood that matted his fur. His teeth tore through flesh and Big Beth shrieked under him, convulsing wildly.

" **Garfield**!" He turned, forgetting his maiming, looking at Starfire. She was limping toward him with her hands outstretched in a pleading gesture. She looked- _scared_? Of what? He looked at all the Titans, taking in their fear, the smell hanging thickly in his nose. They were scared of him. He felt himself shrink, the thought draining his anger.

"DO NOT INTERFERE!" A blast of white knocked Cyborg, Starfire, and Blackwing away, their bodies tangling in a heap off the cliff. It grew to form a dome over them, a shimmering force field. Nightshade screamed, crawling to the edge. She looked like she might jump off herself before Starfire floated into view, Cyborg and Blackwing gripped tightly in her hands.

Beast aimed his gun shakily, stepping in front of Nightshade, trying to hide his paralizing fear. Big Beth smiled hideously, face twisting into a grotesque mess. Beast winced and laughed awkwardly, trying to buy time, his mind racing for a solution. His friends pounded the dome, faces fear stricken, throwing everything they had in desperation. Nightshade groaned, shifting into a sitting position, gasping softly. He turned and had to swallow his vomit, his hands tightening on gun.

 _No. . ._

An ax had caught her side, leaving a deep red tear in its wake, soaking her side in blood. She looked up at him with the same look he'd the saw before. Fearful- childlike. He couldn't fail her. He glanced at his friends watching helplessly. Cyborg's one gray eye met him, mouthing a single word. 'Go.'

He raised the gun and blasted the dome. Red and orange exploded in his vision, a layer of heat washing over him. He felt himself be slammed into something, piercing his leg. Smoke was billowing everywhere, flooding his senses, overriding them. Pain was weaving through his leg, bursting with bright new stabs as he rolled, rolled, rolled to face the sky. His head was bleeding, blood trickling into his eyes, blinding him.

But Nightshade was crystal clear. A small speck of purple getting smaller by the second as her screams got louder, begging for his help, shrieking his name hysterically. He closed his eyes, succumbing to the darkness that promised a release from the pain, tears mixing with the blood.

 _I'm sorry_

Have a nice day, Duckies

Til next time


	6. Chapter6

Hey y'all!

Sorry for the wait but I've been overwhelmed. But here I am with another chapter just for you guys. I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and all that shit

(AN): This chapter contains sex and drinking. If you are not okay with this or aren't of age please turn back

 **Bolded Italics:** Trigon speaking

...

Chapter Six

Raven was on a rampage through the tower, the strain from holding her anger back only increasing the black magic soaking into her surroundings. The sound of feet pounded behind her, but she ignored it. No one would stop the wrath that she was about to bestow on Beast.

The med doors opened with a mechanical whoosh, harsh light and the crisp smell of various medicines immediately greeting her.

Raven's raging path towards Beast stopped short when she caught sight of Starfire, red hair fanned out in a halo around her head. She looked pale and new age had been added to her face. Her normally happy and sunshiny aura that Raven usually found annoying was drained thoroughly. Everything was falling apart, and she couldn't do _anything_.

"You gave her a sedative," Raven observed coldly.

She reached out a pale hand and drifted it over the alien's forehead, allowing a soft blue light to caress Star's tormented mind and put her ease.

Her fiery gaze moved to Karen crouched before Gar's leg when she didn't get an answer.

The half human was bandaging his leg, wiping her hands on a bloodied rag nearby.

"Stay off that for a while. I'll come check on it in a couple of days. I need to go find Sparky," She said, her eyes flickering briefly to Raven before she hurried out.

Beast didn't meet her eyes, looking instead at Starfire on the bed beside his own.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?" She snapped. Her voice cracked and became distorted, a warning of how close she was to loosing control if she didn't calm down.

Beast flinched at her words, finally looking her in the eyes. "I tried! They just came out of nowhere and attacked us. Night refused to stop fighting. I should've tried harder but-"

"But you didn't. You goofed around like you do on every mission we have. If you actually cared about her and tried SHE WOULD BE HERE RIGHT NOW!"

The room lapsed into silence, her chest heaving from the pain she was placing on herself.

A calming hand squeezed her own, Richard's voice whispering on the edge of her mind.

Gar's face twisted in anger. "I don't remember seeing you there! Oh right, I forgot. You were too busy getting dirty with Blackwing over there. At least he actually showed up," Beast shot back. Again, there was quiet.

 ** _They never cared for you. This idiot you call Beast has no gratitude for the_** ** _struggle you go through every day._**

I am not in the mood to deal with you!

Supplies exploded along the shelves, the broken pieces flinging into a small tornado. The sheets on the beds tore themselves free and ripped to shreds, cabinets fell over, crushing into compacted balls.

 **"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF THE PAIN I ENDURE EVERY DAY TO SIMPLY FEEL EVEN A SECOND OF JOY! I CAN'T LOSE CONTROL, GARFIELD! I HAVE TO MEDITATE CONSTANTLY AND IF I DON'T I COULD KILL YOU ALL! MY SISTER WAS ALL I HAD LEFT AND NOW SHE'S GONE! BECAUSE OF YOU!"** She roared.

Her anger was breaking free, and she was in no state to stop it.

Her vision was clouding with her rage. The primal danger that she had sensed from him was now replaced by pure fear. And it felt good.

She lunged at him, a burst of darkness straight from the depths of Hell itself.

Strong hands clamped on her arms and torso, holding her back. The presence was definitely Aqualad, his calm thoughts soothing her own rage filled ones. Another pair held her legs, Roy.

But it still wasn't enough to stop the roaring assault of now animate objects causing destruction around them. Everything was too red and too angry. The war in her mind was starting to be in her father's favor.

He was going to win.

"RAVEN!"

What was that?

 **Ignore him, dear daughter. He is simply a distraction we don't need. He distracts you from punishing the green one who took away your sister.**

Be quiet.

 **He doesn't understand us. He is mortal and an annoyance we do not need.**

I said BE QUIET!

 **You dare disobey your creator?**

"Raven, look at me."

The man before her tore off his mask and revealed the bluest things she'd ever seen. Bluer than the skies of Azarath through the library window. Bluer than the deepest ocean trenches.

The power that had once been sending fiery waves of pain and rage through her mind stopped, and she fell into his warm arms. Regret quickly filled the now open space

"Richard," She whispered.

"I'm here. It's okay."

"What the _hell_ was that?" Beast looked at her in shaky terror.

Raven moved from Richard's arms, staring at Beast. "It was hell," She deadpanned, pulling up her hood and moving to the door without a glance back. The surrounding air snapped with power, a remnant of the demonic heritage hiding within her being.

 **You got lucky daughter but the boy won't be around forever.**

oOo

Nightshade groaned, shifting upwards. Immediately she fell to the metal surface beneath her, her hands jailed tightly in some sort of power preventing cuffs. It didn't help that her whole body felt like jelly and that she was trapped in some sort of box that seemed to stretch on forever. Or perhaps it didn't. She couldn't tell. Everything around her was dark and cold, radiating an ancient evil power that seemed strangely familiar. It stirred something inside her that only lived in her nightmares.

She did not like it.

The ground rumbled before stilling and then emitting a loud screeching sound. It continued to rumble along, voices and sounds whispering around her ominously. After what felt like half a millennium the box stopped abruptly, slamming her body into the very unforgiving walls and adding another bruise to her already battered body.

"What the fuck, you ass wipes! Let me out!" Nightshade shouted weakly. Her voice came out hoarse, much to her surprise. How long was I out?

The wall opposite of her shook before falling opening, light immediately blinding her. Sharp spears stabbed into her face, forcing her out and into a large throne room.

Giants similar to the ones from before roamed around in stiff formation, stomping back and forth in front of large curtains.

"The Queen demands your presence," A guard snarled.

Nightshade rolled her eyes, waving her cuffed hands.

They glanced at each other, withdrawing their spears and flinging her over one's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey! Let me go you!" She hissed, beating her hands on its back.

The giant continued on, unfazed. The curtains swished around them like water and the giant bowed, dropping Nightshade.

The Titan cursed, struggling upward to glare at the figure perched lazily on the throne.

Her eyes were pure white and malicious, watching with a curious interest. Her pale skin seemed to shine and spark, her long black hair a sharp contrast to the rest of her. Red stained lips went up in a snarky smile.

"Leave. I'm fully capable of handling this tiny thing by myself," She dismissed.

They nodded, glancing suspiciously at Nightshade only to earn a perfect view of her tongue sticking out mockingly.

"How have you been? Enjoy your little trip?" The stranger mocked. She squinted, looking Nightshade over again. "You're not my niece. You have an uncanny resemblance but you are not Raven." A brief spark of anger flashed in her strange eyes before being hidden again. "Ah well I'll just kill you and send her again."

Nightshade barely managed to conceal her panic.

 _I can't let her hurt my friends._

"I am Raven." She glowered up at her in her sister's superior way.

The woman peered down at her. "Hm. You've gotten uglier, neice."

Nightshade ignored the sting of pain that came from that comment.

"Pretty enough though. A good maid for one of the guards. They'd love a new play thing."

If these cuffs weren't on her she knew her hands would be infernos right now. She wasn't _anyone's "_ plaything".

"Where the fuck are my friends? If you hurt them I swear to Azar!"

"You'll what? Enough with the empty threats Raven. Funny of you to mention my older sister though."

"Why is that?"

She smiled cruelly, leaning forward. "She's dead."

"What! That's impossible! She..you.." Nightshade's words trailed off as realization hit. She glared up at the smug ass through her rage.

"You killed her. YOU BITCH."

She collapsed, her shoulders shaking. Another body to add to her guilt.

"Azar was so soft with you," She continued as if Nightshade hadn't said a thing. "She allowed you to live despite the fact that you'll wipe us all out one day. And all because poor little Arella messed up. Again! I told her not to get herself involved with them! And look where it landed her. Where it landed our home! This planet was in dire need of a ruler who would do what needed to be done. So I came. Queen Axari." She took a deep breath. "At least the second was dealt with properly."

"What do you mean second?"

At this Acaxi grinned. "Your _sister,_ Raven."

Nightshade's eyes widened. What did this have to do with her?

"An adorable little thing.Such a shame they stole her memories and sent her to that assassin. Killed secretly because if those stupid pacifists found out they'd throw a fit."

 _They'd tried to kill her. They stole her life and tried to kill her..._

Nightshade pushed herself upwards. Her sadness was replaced by anger, burning inside her. She was mad. Not just at Axari but at everyone who let her believe a lie. The monks who took away her memory, Azar for allowing it, her mother and Raven for letting an assassin abandon her on the streets.

 **Look at her sitting smugly on her throne. She had no idea what you had to go through. None of them do. Let go. Punish them.**

The cuffs exploded, sparking with power, and she rose, her hair a floating mass around her head. The voice that emitted from her mouth was not her own. It was demonic and brought out the inner fears that had once been locked away, it reduced a once highly intelligent being to nothing but a gibbering mess of insanity.

" **I'll punish you all. You won't be the first and certainly not the last**."

Axari rose gracefully, holding out a hand. Nightshade ignored it, leaping straight forward to dig her teeth into her victims neck and bring out blood the color of her eyes.

Axari grabbed her neck, allowing enough pressure to keep Nightshade in place while warning her of what would happen if she were to fight back.

The fire that had built in her was slowly sucked into from her, leaving her limp.

 _No...She's sucking my power up._

"I have access to the entire Azarathian military and can kill you in over eight hundred ways with just my bare hands. Try that again and you'll _wish_ you were dead, hybrid."

She held up a dagger, hacking off Nightshade's hair so it barely brushed her chin.

"We'll send you to the gladiator arena. Let that wipe out the pathetic thing you call your existence. And it'll put that anger problem of yours to good use."

oOo

Gar was on his tenth or twentieth drink, he didn't know or care. His brain was complete putty and his normally heightened senses were fuzzy. All he saw was the galaxy of bottles around him, quickly growing as he downed glass after glass. Would he find escape at the bottom of a beer glass?

The music pounded around him, pulsing into skull, mimicking his erratic heartbeat. Neon lights flashed, drenching the club in eerie light and wavering shadows. Bodies twisted and collided in time with the beat, starved hands groping.

Gar signaled for another glass, feeling grief and guilt wash over him again. His fists tightened around the glass, painfully hard. Why wouldn't it just stop? For just one second he wanted her screams to go away. He let his head fall into his arms, trying to think straight, trying to ignore the hypnotic rhythm of the music.

"Hey"

A somewhat petite woman had slid onto the stool next to him.

The bartender returned, nudging Gar his drink and turning to the newcomer.

"I'll have a margarita on the rocks," She said, and he nodded, quickly disappearing again. Her hair was silky and blonde, falling to her mid back in gorgeous waves. Her sky blue eyes were large and full of innocence- innocence he wasn't so sure was real when his eyes fell on her devious smile. She wore a tight black dress that exposed her back and cleavage. It barely covered her ass. Not that he was complaining. He certainly liked the view. He could already feel the loose jeans he was wearing tighten uncomfortably.

She turned to face him, her breasts bouncing as she settled. He swallowed thickly as she leaned so close he could feel the heat coming from her. Smell the faint scent of some alien perfume. Her delicate hand lightly touched his knee and moved upward to rest on his thigh.

His breath hitched. The rational part of him was ashamed, screaming about Nightshade. That part was suffocating in alcohol at the moment.

"I'm Tara. And you are?" She purred into his ear.

He shivered, a mixture of hot and cold zipping down his spine. Warnings flared in his head. He grunted in displeasure and chugged the shot, swallowing the warnings with the hot burn of vodka.

"Gar. Gar Logan," He breathed.

"The name would make me assume earthling but the green and ears points to another planet- Durla maybe," She conversed, pulling away her hand and blinking those big blue eyes.

He smiled dumbly, swaying slightly. "Animilia," He hiccuped and she nodded adorably. "Soooo what brings you to a p-place like this?" He slurred, draping an arm across her neck and pulling her forward.

"Whatever you wish it to be baby."

Holy shit.

What did he get himself into?

oOo

Nightshade was pinned beneath him, her hair spread out in a beautiful mess, soft lashes fluttering in pleasure. Her plump lips were open in a silent moan, face flushed red. He leaned down, placing soft kisses on her face and neck.

His Olivia.

Only...she tasted different. Something like dirt and spice and rain.

When he looked again Tara was under him, finger nails clawing at his back, body convulsing.

It felt raw and wrong and yet so good. His whole body boiled, heat building in his veins.

It was dark but music was still pounding an unmerciful hammer in his head, so he was still at the club. The sheets were rough against his skin and smelled heavily of cigarette smoke and bleach.

Gar frowned and shook his head.

Nightshade was back, spread out on the sheets, smelling of cinnamon and rose. This sex wasn't rough or desperate. Quite the opposite. Soft and delicate, gentle touches and loving kisses. He no longer felt on fire, just a warmth spread throughout his body that put him in bliss.

"Oh Gar," She whimpered, writhing beneath him.

He pressed them closer together, feasting on her skin and peppering butterfly kisses down her neck.

The skin wasn't silk soft anymore. Tara moaned loudly, shattering the image with a sharp thrust of her hips. He groaned, gripping her thighs as he came.

"I love you," He moaned, collapsing beside her.

"What?"

Those were dangerous words. He couldn't possibly mean them. Could he?

He laughed loudly, tugging her to his chest and cuddling her close. "You're so silly. I said I love you, Liv." His words drifted into snores, signaling he was asleep.

She tried to hide her hurt. Of course Gar didn't like her more than a one night stand. It was stupid of her to think otherwise.

Still- the softness he'd shown made her feel like he was different.

But she wasn't anything but an easy source of relief. That was her job anyway. Find rich guys, drug their drinks, steal everything in sight.

Gar hadn't been her plan at all. But he had seemed so sad and broken. He had reminded her of herself. Maybe that's why she was so drawn to him. She scoffed bitterly, shoving away his arm.

Look what you've gotten yourself into Tara. You should leave now and drink it off.

She looked back at his limp form and sighed, curling into his warmth.

For tonight. Just for tonight I'll pretend someone loves me.

...


End file.
